


Thank You, Shuri

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basketball, Basketball Player Steve, M/M, Nerd Sam, Pining Sam Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Sam is hopelessly crushing on the varsity basketball captain, Steve Rogers, and with a little (or a lot) of help from his friend Shuri he can actually make a move.





	Thank You, Shuri

Sam’s not really the person for basketball, or any sport really, he doesn’t really care about sports. The only reason his ass is going numb in wooden bleachers right now is because he has the biggest, hopeless, most ridiculous crush on Marvel High School’s Varsity Basketball Captain, Steve Rogers.

Not that the guy’s ever noticed him other than a passing comment here and there like when Steve asked to borrow a pencil in their Prob & Stats class, or offhandedly complimented the sweater vest Sam wore one day (which immediately became his favorite sweater vest). But attending every basketball game has been a great way to deal with this insufferable crush.

Sam leans forward to watch Steve dribble the ball down the court. They’re in the last quarter of the game and the team’s behind three points. Steve’s fair skin is shining in a sheen of sweat under the gymnasium lights, his blonde hair dark with it and swaying with his every move.

Shuri shoves him with her shoulder and teases, “Enjoying the show, Sammy? I guess the rumors are true, you really are a snow queen.”

“Shuri, shut up… There’s not really a rumor like that going around is there?”

“No, idiot. Just talk to him, my brother says he’s nice, and that you’re _definitely_ thinking he’s way cooler than he actually is.” Shuri says.

Sam shakes his head, but doesn’t say anything, watching Steve take the free throw that will tie the team. His hair moves with the motion as the ball leaves his hand, flying in a perfect arch to swish into the net. The stands around them erupt in applause and shouts as the team gets the ball back and makes another play to win the game.

Shuri nudges him again with her shoulder. “We’re gonna stay after and talk to him.”

“Shuri, no!”

 _“Yes,_ Shuri, _yes!_ ” She chants, grinning and taking Sam’s arm, “We’ll ambush Steve on the way to the locker room.”

Sam’s groans are lost in the roar of the crowd as T’Challa scores the winning basket and the buzzer goes off. The teams line up and shake hands to end the game, and afterwards students and parents flood from the bleachers and out the gymnasium.

Shuri tugs Sam down the bleachers towards the Avengers team already filing into the locker room. Before Sam can even ask what the plan is Shuri shoves him into the locker room and shouts, “Steve the Colonizer!”

Sam freezes and sputters, Steve’s head whirling around with an understandable frown. Who the hell wants to be called a colonizer (even if it’s true).

“I, um, I didn't say that. I didn't--call you that, a, um, colonizer that is. I’m sorry.” Sam babbles nervously.

To his relief Steve smiles, shaking his head with a soft laugh, “No, it’s fine. That was Shuri, right?”  
Sam laughs nervously and fights to find his voice as Steve steps closer to him, wiping the sweat off his face with a towel.

“Yeah,” He answers, “It was. She made me come down here and talk to you.”

Steve frowns, confused. “Why?”

“Well, um…” Sam clears his throat and pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose, “I, because I, um, might...like you?”

Sam looks back up at Steve to see the boy's eyebrows jump up and his mouth fall open. He looks around the locker room in shock for a second before stepping closer. Sam’s breath hitches as Steve leans his head down and asks, “Really?” His blue eyes serious and a little unbelieving. Sam nods, and Steve laughs, pushes the sweaty hair off of his forehead.

“Huh, you sure? This whole time I thought you were coming to the games for T’Challa or someone else, not me.” Steve says, smiling smugly.

“T’Challa’s cute, but no, I wasn’t coming to the games for him.”

Said boy clears his throat from further in the locker room and says, “I am hot, not cute.”

“The only thing you’re hot for is M’Baku!” Shuri shouts from the doorway, one hand over her eyes.

The whole team laughs as T’Challa purses his lips at the mention of the quarterback. “Shuri!” He shouts, and he chases his sister out of the locker room.

Sam laughs at them as they pass and Steve clears his throat, bringing his attention back to him. He floods with warmth all over again at realizing how close they are, and Steve smiles as if he knows the effect he has on Sam.

“So the team usually goes to Waffle House after a win. Would you like to come with? We could get a table to ourselves and...talk.” Steve offers, just the hint of pink flushing his cheeks.

Sam smiles, “That would be great, I’d love to. I’ll just, um, wait out there until you guys are ready.”

“Yeah, I’m gonna shower, don't want to be sweaty on our first date, right, Sam?” He asks teasingly, whipping Sam’s arm with his towel.

“R-right.” Sam stutters, and then ducks out of the locker room with a smile.

He finds T’Challa and Shuri racing around the gym, T’Challa throwing basketballs at her as she dodges and continues to tease him about M’Baku.

“T’Challa, stop it!” Shuri gasps, laughing, “I’m done, I’m done!”

“Good.” He answers, dusting off his hands before walking back into the locker room.

Sam shakes his head at Shuri as she wiggles her eyebrows at him. “So, how’d it go with the colonizer?”

“You gotta stop calling every white dude that.”

“I’ll stop saying it when it stops being true, did you get a date with the hot Christopher Columbus or not?”  
_“Don't_ call Steve ‘Christopher Columbus,’ oh my God, and _yes,_ I did. The team’s going out to Waffle House and he invited me to come with.” Sam answers.

Shuri gives an excited shriek and thrusts her fist into the air, skipping over to hug him. “Yes! I will come too for the waffles, and to make sure Steve is good enough, of course.”

“Okay, but don't sit in the booth with us, sit behind us or something and eavesdrop.” Sam says, and Shuri rolls her eyes.

“Fine, fine. Where’s my thank you?”

Sam laughs and leans in to kiss her cheek, “Thank you, Shuri.”


End file.
